I'm Coming Back
by devinsnama
Summary: Mac goes undercover and disappears and Harms world turns upside down


TITLE-I'm Coming Back AUTHOR- devinsnama mysweets530@hotmail.com RATING-G SPOILERS- Spoiler for Lawyers, Guns, and Money DISCLAIMERS-I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them for a little entertainment. They belong to DPB, I will return them when I'm done. I don't own the song either it belongs to John Michael Montgomery. SUMMERY-Mac goes undercover and disappears and Harms world turns upside down. FEEDBACK-feedback would be appreciated. NOTE- Written May 3, 2003 ============================================================================ ======  
  
MAY 1, 2003 JAG HQDS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
"Tiner tell Colonel Mackenzie I want to see her in my office please", Admiral Cheggwidden ordered his yeoman. He sat behind his large desk as he waited for the Colonel to arrive. Mac approached the office of her commanding officer, and as she went to knock she heard his voice from his office that ordered her to come in. In her thoughts she wondered how he knew she was there. As she entered she was told to have a seat even before she was able to say or do anything. She became seated, and the Admiral started to tell her why she had been summoned.  
  
"First of all Colonel, this a strictly voluntary mission." Mac knew something was all to familiar with his approach to this assignment, so she looked around the room. There he was, standing in the back of the office with both hands in his pockets.  
  
"Webb". . . "What is all this about?" . . . "This better not be one of your crazy spook operations Webb." Mac was not happy whenever Webb was trying to involve her and Harm in one of his operations. It seemed something always went wrong, and she didn't really want to have anything to do with it.  
  
"Mac it isn't like that really." Webb tried to convince her.  
  
"We're trying to catch an arms and drug dealer. He has been selling arms to a group of terrorists in Paraguay. We have finally got a lead as to how to stop him, but we need your help to do it, Mac."  
  
"Me?' Mac questioned. "Why me?"  
  
"Mac, you are perfect for this assignment because of your language skills, and your weapons expertise." said Webb.  
  
"Webb, how do you plan to pull this off?" asked Mac.  
  
"We will go in undercover. You will be my wife." . . . "My pregnant wife, Mac." "You're what, Webb?' Mac was about ready to get out of her chair, when she heard Admiral Cheggwidden clear his throat.  
  
"Stand down Colonel" Cheggwidden ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir." she said as she gazed at the Admiral.  
  
"Sir, he's not serious is he? I'm not going to pose as his pregnant wife am I?"  
  
"Yes Colonel. If you accept this assignment you will most definitely be his wife, his pregnant wife. But as I said before, it is your decision alone to make. You will not be ordered to do it."  
  
"Sir, if I may ask? Is Commander Rabb going to part of this fiasco also?" Mac knew at least with her partner with them, she would at least feel better about going on this assignment with Webb. She knew and trusted Harm with her life more times than she cared to admit.  
  
"No Colonel he's not" answered the Admiral. He knew he would also feel better with Rabb along but he was not to be part of this assignment.  
  
"Mac it will alright . . . I just need you for information and identification on some of the weapons and that's all. You being my wife will just make it look like we're on a vacation and less likely to draw attention or suspicion. That's all."  
  
"Don't you mean your pregnant wife, Webb?' she replied with apprehension in her voice.  
  
"Come on Mac, it's going to be alright. It should only take a week or so, no more"  
  
"Sir." Mac looked at her CO for some advice and guidance. Something bothered her about this assignment but she didn't know why.  
  
"Mac it is totally your decision. I will not try to influence you either way. It must be your choice and yours alone." the Admiral said as he sat back in his leather chair, his chin resting one hand that was resting on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Alright Webb, I'll do it" she said after she thought about it several minutes. "But I'm regretting this already".  
  
Webb handed her a folder which contained her cover story. "Mac. Don't worry about the wardrobe I'll take care of that. Just be at this address at 5pm tonight and we will get you fitted for your suit." Webb handed Mac a Business card with the address and she put it in the folder.  
  
"That will be all Colonel, dismissed." Mac automatically rose, came to attention and said "Yes Sir". As she turned to leave the Admiral said "Colonel one more thing". Mac turned to look at her CO. "Sir". . . "Good luck and hurry back". the Admiral said in his fatherly tone.  
  
She returned to her office and sat in her chair. She opened the folder to look over the information that Webb had given her. She was concentrating so hard on her cover that she didn't hear the knock on the door jam.  
  
"Hey there" Harm said to her as he noticed her at her desk reading.  
  
"Mac?" . . . "Mac?" . . . "Earth to Colonel Mackenzie". Finally Harm went over and stood in front of her desk and put his hand on the paper she was reading.  
  
Mac looked up and saw him standing there in front of her desk. As they exchanged glances, Harm sat in the chair on the opposite side of Mac's desk. "Mac are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I'm alright Harm. Why shouldn't I be?" she answered as she hoped he wouldn't noticed her misgivings about Webb's new spook operation.  
  
"You looked worried. Are you sure everything is alright Mac?" He asked once more.  
  
"Yes big brother, everything is fine. Now was there a reason you're pestering me, or is it just that you're bored?" Mac hoped by changing the subject, he would not ask any more questions.  
  
"Yes I do, but I don't know if I want to ask you now." he said with a little boy lost look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Harm. What was it you wanted to ask me?" she said with a slightly upward smile, the one she knew he couldn't resist.  
  
"I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. My place. 1900. That's if you want to of course. I'm cooking." Harm knew she had a weakness for his cooking, and he missed all their bantering and working dinners in the last several months. They were not sharing the same cases lately and it seemed either one or the other were out of town on a case, so he had hoped to spend a quiet evening with his partner and just enjoy being with each other.  
  
Remembering she had to get fitted for the pregnancy suit she looked to him and answered, "How about 2000, Harm? I have something I have to do first."  
  
"2000 it is." he said with his flyboy grin, and then he said as he was leaving her office, "And Mac, I'm looking forward to this." And with that he left her office, with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
Neither had seen each other for the rest of the day. Harm was in court, and Mac had to try to catch up some of her paper work before she left to go on Webbs operation. Several times during the day Mac stopped working as she thought of spending the evening with her partner. Knowing that having to tell Harm she was leaving to help their resident spook was not going to be easy, especially when she had to tell him he was not going to be there to watch her six.  
  
1945 LOCAL  
  
HARMS APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
Harm had left the office at 1630, he had to do some shopping for the dinner he was planning to make for Mac. He wanted it to special because it had been a long time since they had shared an evening together that didn't involve work. Harm stopped to pick up the ingredients to Mac's favorite dishes.  
  
He arrived home and immediately started to work on making everything perfect for their evening together. First he put the bouquet of roses in a vase and set them on the table where she would be able to see them. Roses always reminded Harm of his beautiful partner, since they met for the first time in a rose garden. Roses just seem to be "Her Flower" as he called it. He then put out a few candles around the loft just for the right atmosphere. Next he turned on his stereo, he was getting nervous, and the music seemed to calm him down. Finally with the dinner cooking and he decided it was time to take a quick shower and make himself presentable.  
  
It was ready. The meal was all set to be served, the candles were lit and strategically placed about the loft and the aroma of the roses started to fill the room. Even the chef looks great, he thought to himself. As he looked into the mirror a final time he started to laugh at himself, "Get a grip Rabb, It's just Sarah. Sarah, he repeated to himself, no Rabb it's Mac, your partner and you have to remember that. Thinking of her as Sarah will only lead to trouble. You must never think of her as Sarah, it's Mac. Mac is the woman you invited tonight, it's Mac that will be here shortly. Not Sarah."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. As he looked at his watch he realized he had been in front of the mirror for 10 minutes. Ten minutes daydreaming about his partner. "Snap out of it Rabb" he chastised himself, as he walked over to open up the door. He opened the door and there stood his Sarah. He just stood in the doorway with his mouth open, staring at her until she spoke up.  
  
"Harm are you alright? Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"What? OH. Sorry Mac sure come in. You look very lovely tonight Mac." he said never taking his eyes off his partner. She wore a black dress that clung to her curves and was just about to the middle of her thighs and knees. The dress had thin straps that sat on the edge of her shoulders, and had a lace overlay covering over the low cleavage.  
  
"The place looks great Harm." she said as she walked about the room. "You didn't have to do all this you know'. I was just expecting dinner, not flowers and candles. If I didn't know better Harm, I would think you were planning a seduction", she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry Mac. I wanted to make tonight special. It has been a long time since we had a night just for us with no thought of work, and I thought you deserved to treated to a beautiful evening. That's all. No seduction. Honest" he replied quickly, afraid she would get the wrong idea.  
  
"I know Harm, I trust you. I was just teasing you. Relax will you." she laughed a she put her hand on his arm for a moment. When she realized the electricity of their touch she removed her hand and went over to inhale the scent of the roses. She hoped he hadn't noticed the effect their touch had on her.  
  
They sat at the table and started to eat the meal he had prepared for her. He had made some of her favorites. There was a delicious salad that looked as great as it tasted. He had warm French bread that filled the room with an aroma that touched her senses. He had made Chicken Alfredo with just the right amount of spices and sauce just like she loved it. He then followed it with a Triple Chocolate Cake she loved.  
  
"It was worth all the time it took to make this meal special if it made her happy" he thought to himself.  
  
After the meal was done they moved over to the sofa and sat down and began to discuss things in general. They talked about some of the small cases they each had worked on, and some of the scuttlebutt around the office. They talked of Baby AJ and how big their godson was getting. Then Harm heard a song on the radio and asked her to dance. As he held her close to him in his arms he laid his head next to hers and started to breath in the scents that were his Sarah. The light scent of jasmine from her soft skin and the scent of the flowers from her shampoo. All the scents he knew that were her. Harm hadn't realized that he was singing the words to the song in her ear, and she sure was going to tell him to stop. She loved his voice, and she would let him sing to her if he wanted to.  
  
They read you Cinderella You hoped it would come true That one day your Prince Charming Would come rescue you You like romantic movies You never will forget The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet All this time that you've been waiting  
  
You don't have to wait no more  
  
I can love you like that I would make you my world Heaven and earth if you were my girl I would give you my heart Be all that you need Show you your everything that's precious to me If you give me a chance I can love you like that  
  
Harm suddenly seemed to hold her to his body as he got lost in the song. Something started to bother him as he suddenly got this feeling of loss that encompassed his body. He held on to Mac even tighter, and Mac seemed to enjoy being in his strong muscular arms, as they continued their dance.  
  
I never make a promise I don't intend to keep So when I say forever Forever's what I mean I'm no Casanova But I swear this much is true I'll be holding nothing back When it comes to you You dream of love that's everlasting Well baby open up your eyes  
  
I can love you like that I would make you my world Heaven and Earth if you were my girl I would give you my heart Be all that you need Show you your everything that's precious to me If you give me a chance I can love you like that  
  
The words to the song began to make Harm think about his feelings for the woman in his arms. And she was a woman, all woman, he had no doubts about that. She would argue with him that she was a marine, but he looked at her as a woman and not as a marine. She had the skin, the body and the lips of a woman. Oh those soft full lips, how he wanted to taste those lips. "Suck it up Rabb, this is your partner. Stop acting like a dog in heat" he thought to himself. The song continued and so did he thoughts of Mac.  
  
You want tenderness I've got tender lips And I'll see you through To the heart of me If you want a man Who understands You don't have to look very far  
  
I can love you like that I would make you my world Heaven and Earth if you were my girl I would give you my heart Be all that you need Show you your everything That's precious to me If you give me a chance I can live you like that  
  
The song ended and they stood in the middle of the room just holding each other. Finally Mac loosened her hold on his waist and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and she could see a slight tear in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Harm what's wrong." Mac asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Nothing Sarah. I just got this strong feeling of . . . loss I guess you could call it, while we were dancing that's all. I didn't mean to upset you, and ruin our evening. I'm sorry." he said in a very soft voce.  
  
"Harm you didn't ruin our evening. I was afraid I stepped on your foot, that's all." she said as she tried to get Harm out of his dark mood. "You know us Marines, we're fighters not lovers, and we have two left feet when it comes to dancing."  
  
"Mac. You are a beautiful and graceful woman. And that is how I think of you first. I know you think of yourself as this big bad marine, but that is what you do, not who you are. You are a woman who happens to be in the marines. Not a marine who happens to be a woman." he said still holding her in his grasp. And then he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple next to the corner of her eye. He let his lips linger there just for several seconds before he realized he had to do something before his body betrayed his feelings. This after all was not supposed to be a seduction, he thought to himself.  
  
As they returned to the sofa Mac looked to Harm and she knew she had to tell him about her having to leave in two days to go on the assignment with Webb. She knew this was going to upset him and she was going to have a very upset sailor on her hands, once she did.  
  
"Hey Flyboy, I have to tell you something." she started hoping to keep the mood light by using her pet name for him.  
  
As Harm turned his head to face her, he sensed the mood for the evening was going to change. "What is it Mac? You sound serious."  
  
"I am Harm. I have to tell you something, and don't want you to get upset." she said hesitantly.  
  
"Ok Mac, now you've got me starting to worry." he said as he took her hand in his and moved closer to her. "What is it Mac?"  
  
"Harm. Today I was called into the Admiral's office for an assignment. An assignment with. . . . With . . . .Clayton Webb." There she said it, now she only had to deal with the sailor in front of her, she thought to herself.  
  
"Webb? You're going on an assignment with Webb? Mac his spook operations always end up going south. Please don't go through with it. I won't be there to watch your six and Webb doesn't care about you like I do Mac. He would risk anything and anyone just to save his crazy operations. You know that. Please Mac tell him you changed your mind." Harm was upset and she knew it, and so did he. He realized that during his wild raving he had said that he cared about her and hoped she didn't notice his slip.  
  
"Harm. It's not like I'm going to be in the middle of a war zone. I can't tell you the details of the assignment, but I can tell you that I'm going along as Webb's cover. You're not going to believe this but, I'm going as Webb's wife." Mac hoped he would feel better about her news , but since he hadn't she was going to try to lighten the mood by telling him about her complete cover story, as she continued. "Harm. I'm going as his pregnant wife." she watched to see if she could read the expression on his face.  
  
Harm sat on the sofa holding her hand drawing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He didn't say anything to her he just sat and thought about what she had told him. Finally he looked at her and put his hand on her cheek. As she leaned into it she could feel the affection between them growing stronger.  
  
"Harm, don't worry. I'm coming back you know." she said as she got up from the sofa.  
  
Harm got up and followed her to where she stood looking out of the large window. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and began to move them up and down her arms. "You don't know that." he said. Again he was flooded by the feeling of loss. "Mac please, I'm begging you please don't do this. Something is telling me this is a bad idea, please."  
  
She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes as she wiped a tear from them. "I'm sorry Harm I have to do this. I gave my word as an officer and as a Marine. You know I'm right Harm. You would do the same thing if the roles were reversed."  
  
"You right" he said as her pulled her into a tight embrace. "I just don't want you to get used to someone else watching your six. That's my job and my pleasure." He released her from their embrace and they sat on the sofa just content to be near each other. Mac realizing after a few more hours that it was getting late and that they had to work the next day, decided it was time to go. As she got up from the sofa Harm looked at her and asked if she would like to have dinner tomorrow night. He wanted to spend one last evening with her before she left. Mac agreed, and with that she walked over to the door. Harm opened the door and took her hand in his as he walked out of his apartment. "Harm what are you doing" she asked. "I'm walking my date back to her car. And she is a very beautiful date my I add." He kissed her hand and gave her that flyboy grin he knew that got her every time, even if she wouldn't admit to him. Harm took her keys and unlocked her door for her to get in. Just as she was getting ready to get in Harm called her by her given name and as she turned around to face him, she found him pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and she kissed him back. They soon parted and as they did they looked into each others eyes and could see into the soul of the other. Then they came together again slowly and this time their kiss was more passionate and much longer. They parted again and said their good nights, as she got into her vette.  
  
"Drive safe Ninja girl, and call me when you get home. I will be worried about you till I hear from you." he said in the soft caring voice she liked.  
  
"I will. And I'll call when I get home Flyboy." she replied.  
  
Thirty three minutes later the phone rang and Harm picked it up on the first ring.  
  
"Mac?" he said quickly.  
  
"Were you sitting on the phone Flyboy." she said with a smile in her voice.  
  
"Not exactly. I was pacing the floor in front of the phone that's all. I was worried about you. What took so long for you to get home." he asked impatiently.  
  
"Harm there was an accident or something on the highway earlier in the evening, they were just finishing up the cleanup and traffic was a little slow. I would have called you from my cell phone if I had known that you would be so worried Harm."  
  
"No Mac, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like such a worrier all of a sudden." he explained to her.  
  
"Harm, can I tell you a little secret?" she asked in a seductive voice.  
  
"Sure Mac. You can tell me anything, you know that."  
  
Mac crossed her arms across her middle and said in a very soft voice that could melt an iceberg, "I like it when you worry about me Harm. I shows you care enough about me to worry. Not many people in my life ever cared enough to worry, and I thank you for caring."  
  
"I do care Mac, even more than I could ever express. Now it's late and we have to get up at 0600 tomorrow, so good night Ninja Girl. Sleep well."  
  
"Nite Flyboy and dream sweet dreams." she said as she ended the call.  
  
The next day at the office was like any other day but whenever the two partners got within site of the other in the morning, a large smile would show up on both their faces. Harm was in court again most of the day and Mac was sent to the Sec Nav's office for the afternoon. When Harm was ready to go home he went to finalize their dinner plans with Mac. As he approached her office he noticed her lights were off and so he returned to his office and sent her and email telling her to come to his place at 1900. Harm then left a note on her door telling her to check her computer. Harm knew that she would return to her office before leaving for her assignment.  
  
1850 LOCAL  
  
HARMS APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
Harm once again had tried to make the evening a special one for his partner. He again put out candles and flowers and had another selection of her favorite dishes. He even had a special gift for her so she would look at her and know he was thinking of her.  
  
At 1900 there was a knock at the door. He knew at once it was the woman he wanted most in the world and the partner he was so afraid of loosing. Harm went to open the door and what he found on the other side left him speechless. All he could do was put out his hand and pull her into his apartment. After he closed the door they looked upon each other and once again they shared a slow tender kiss that left them both wanting more. After the kiss Mac looked at Harm and said with a slight gleam in eye, "I guess you approve of my dress, Flyboy". Harm looked at her with his trademark grin and said "Approve. Oh yes Sarah I approve. Most definitely".  
  
They ate their meal with small friendly conversation and like the night before they retreated to the sofa for small conversation and some dancing to the soft music.  
  
They were sitting close together and Harm had his arm around her shoulder. "Mac, can we talk about something serious for a bit. I need to tell you something. Something I want you know."  
  
Mac turned to face him and could the worry in his eyes and the serious look upon his face. "Sure Harm, we can talk about anything right. What do you have on your mind tonight. It looks like it is really weighing heavily on you."  
  
"Mac it's something I should have told you years ago, something I wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid of losing you if I did. But I just have this feeling that if I don't tell you now I may lose my chance forever" he said as he reached for her hand.  
  
Mac looked at him and for once she was at a lose for words herself. She couldn't imagine what he could have on his mind that would make him act like this. Something serious was on his mind, and now it had her worried as to what would affect Harm like this.  
  
Harm stood in front of Mac and gently pulled her to her feet to stand in front of him. Never letting go of her hands he pulled them both up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on both her hands. He then slowly placed them on his shoulders and released them as she slowly placed them around his neck. Mac wasn't sure where this was leading but she knew she didn't mind having the arms of Harmon Rabb around her. Harm place a quick kiss on the corner of her lips and then looked her in the eyes as if he could see deep with in her soul.  
  
"Mac. . . Sarah, for the moment I met you there has never been any room in my heart for anyone else. There have other woman in my life, but not one of them has ever been in my heart. Sarah Mackenzie I am in love with you and I have been since the rose garden. I know this may come as shock to you but I wanted you to know before you went on this assignment. I want to make sure you knew how I felt." he finished still looking into her eyes.  
  
Now it was Mac's turn to speak, and she could barely hold back the words that were just waiting to be released. "Harm I have loved you from the moment we met too. You have always been in my heart, and I never want to be without you in my life. I have wanted to admit to you so many times my feelings for you, but I too was afraid of loosing you. I was afraid you didn't want me. I love you Harmon Rabb, I love you."  
  
They slowly came together in a heated and passionate kiss. Feelings and emotions that were held back for years were getting ready to burst and they both knew it. Harm picked Mac up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Gently he laid her on the bed and he laid beside her. Pushing the few stray strands of hair off her face. He looked at her and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sarah if you don't want to do this tell me know and I'll stop. I will understand if your afraid or think we should wait for another time or place."  
  
"No Harm I don't want you to stop. I have dreamed of making love to you so many times. There could never be a better time or place than right here right now. There will be no regrets Harm I promise. I love you and I want you to make love to me".  
  
It was then and there that they found each other, their hearts and bodies became one in a night filled with love, desire and passion. Mac stayed the night in the protective arms of the man she loved. Never before had she shared such a night like she had just shared with Harm. The morning came too soon and Mac knew she would have to start to get ready for her assignment with Webb. She lifted herself up on her elbow as she watched Harm sleep. Slowly Harm started to wake and as the memories of the night came back to him there appeared a grin on his face.  
  
"Morning sleepy head" Mac said to the man laying beside her.  
  
"Morning yourself beautiful. How did you sleep" he asked with the grin still on his face.  
  
"I slept better than I ever have in my life. I was in the arms of the man I love and nothing could be better than that" she said as she leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips. "I have to get going Harm. It's getting late and I still have to pack before I meet up with Webb."  
  
"Ok. Can I drive you to the airport?" he asked.  
  
"I would rather say our goodbyes here if you don't mind Harm. I don't like those airport goodbyes, if you know what I mean." She had hoped he would understand what she meant and not make a big deal about it. "Sure Mac, I understand. Just as long as you remember I love you, and will be waiting for you when you come back. And you will come back to me, right?"  
  
"Harm, I can't wait to come back home to you and to our life together. Just remember not to go chasing and blond bimbos while I'm gone. And yes I'm coming back. I'm coming back to you, the man I love, and don't you forget." And then they shared another kiss, a kiss to seal their love, a kiss of promise for the future.  
  
After the showers were taken and both of the lovers were dressed Mac stood near the door. She knew she had to go, but now it was much harder knowing she was leaving the man she loved behind this time. He was not going to be there to protect her and take care of her. He would not be there if she was frightened. She would have to depend on Webb for that, and that was not something she really wanted to do. Now she was starting to wish she had listened to her feelings in the Admirals office and turned Webb down. But then she didn't have much of a reason then, not like she did now. Now she had a reason to stay home, a reason to want to be the woman, and not the Marine. How she hoped this assignment would end quickly so she could return to Harm. Tears were beginning to fall on her cheeks as Harm came close to her. He pulled her into his arms to give her one last hug before she had to leave. He noticed the tears on her cheeks and wiped them away with his thumb. "Hey don't cry there Marine, you'll give the corps a bad name." he said as he gave her his flyboy grin. Mac couldn't help but smile at him at with one last kiss she turned and left. After she went down the stairs Harm turned and closed the door. Two weeks was going to be a long time. But at least they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and now they had something to hold onto until they were together again. The memories they made the night before could get him through the next two weeks until she was home.  
  
Mac arrived at the airport at the scheduled time and was surprised to see an old friend and colleague there as well. "Gunny what are you doing here" she asked. "Colonel Mackenzie. It's nice to see you again Ma'am. I'm part of the assignment. I'm going with you and Mr. Webb." the gunny answered. "It's nice to see you Gunny and I'm glad to see a friendly face on this assignment that I know I can trust to look after my six." she said as she smiled at her friend. "Ma'am I'm sorry to hear that the Commander won't be joining us on this. I hope he won't mind if I look after his partner for him in his absence." the gunny added. "No Gunny, I'm sure the Commander would be honored that you felt it necessary to fill in for him. But don't think of trying to replace him. I know he would not like that idea." she added with a smile. With that the two Marines smiled and took a seat waiting for Webb to get this thing started so she could back home to her partner.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
1000 LOCAL  
  
JAG HQDS  
  
"Tiner tell Rabb I want to see him in my office ASAP" the admiral ordered his yeoman.  
  
"Aye Aye Sir" Tiner said into the intercom on his desk.  
  
A few minutes later Commander Rabb was standing in front of PO Tiner's desk waiting to see why he had been summoned to the Admiral. He knew he hadn't done anything to be called in to be reprimanded so it had to be something else, he thought to himself. Tiner signaled harm to enter the admiral's office and as soon as he saw the face of his CO Harm knew something was wrong, very wrong. He knew instantly without the Admiral telling him that something had happened to Mac.  
  
"Sir, Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir" Harm recited as he stood at attention.  
  
"Have a seat Commander" the Admiral replied.  
  
"Sir what happened to Mac? Is she alright?" he asked even before the Admiral could tell him about the reports of her abduction.  
  
"Harm. It seems there was a leak in Webb nest of spooks. The people Webb was after in Paraguay were waiting for him and his group. It seems that our own Gunny Galendez is with Webb and the Colonel over there. I don't have much in the way of information or any of the particulars, but I will let you know when I get more information from our intelligence reports over there." said the Admiral. "And before you ask, no Rabb you may no go and look for the Colonel. The information is not complete yet and I do not want you going over there looking for our people till we know more and until I'm satisfied that sending over anyone to aid in the search will not lead to more missing personnel. Do I make myself clear Commander?" he added.  
  
"But sir". . . Harm was silenced immediately when the Admiral stood and yelled "Do I make myself clear, Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Crystal clear sir" Harm added and instantly came to attention again in front of the Admiral. "Good. That will be all Commander Rabb. Dismissed" the admiral added and then returned to his chair. "Dam it Webb what did you get my people into this time?" he said to himself.  
  
The hours turned to days and the days into weeks, and still there was no more information as to what had befallen Mac and the gunny than they knew at the beginning. Everyone in the office tried to stay away from Harm since they heard about the Colonel. Without her around he was like a bear and this time for some reason he was worse than usual. It had been long enough and Harm had to do something. He approached the Admirals office and asked Tiner to see the Admiral. Tiner did as he was ordered and Harm entered his CO's office. As he approached the admiral's desk he was told to have a seat. Then he asked what was on his mind. The admiral knew why Rabb had asked to see him, he had expected it a lot sooner , but he was glad Rabb had waited. "What's on your mind Commander" he asked "Sir. I request permission to go to Paraguay to search for Mac and the Gunny Sir." Harm answered as demanding as he dared.  
  
"Commander Rabb. Do you think the government is not doing enough to find the Colonel. Do you think we have nothing better for you to do than go off to some unknown location in some far off place to look for said Colonel." the admiral asked.  
  
"Sir. With all due respect. I have to go and fine Mac. She's out there I know it . I can feel her. She's sick or she's hurt and I have to find her. She's counting on me." Harm answered his CO. "Commander what is it I don't know here. There is something you're not telling me isn't there." the admiral asked . "Sir?" Harm asked of his CO, not sure of how much he should tell him. "Commander. Harm. This is more than one partner looking for the other isn't it son. I have seen the two of you dance around each other for years Harm. Now tell me the truth son. What is all this about?"  
  
After Harm realized he would have to admit to the Admiral what had taken place between himself and Mac the night before she left, he stood tall and proud and admitted to the Admiral that the two partners had admitted that they were in love with one another. Harm decided he didn't need to tell how they had finally became one that same night.  
  
"Harm I'm glad you both finally found each other. I have watched you both for years, both of you trying to deny what everyone else saw. I know you will both be good together." the Admiral said patting Harm on the back and shaking his hand. "Thanks Sir, but I don't see how we can be happy together if she's not with me. I have to go and find her sir. I can feel her, I know she's sick or even hurt but I feel her. I have to go to her, while I can still feel our connection." Harm tried to explain. "Son is this like that connection that the Colonel used to find you, when you're aircraft went into the ocean a few years back? The Admiral questioned. "Sir I'm not sure what it is. I just know that I can always tell where she is. Sometimes I can sense if something's wrong." he explained again.  
  
"Harm I will see what I can do. I will talk to the Sec Nav this afternoon and explain you're situation. Hopefully we can get his approval and then I'll see what the State Department has to say on the matter."  
  
Later that afternoon Harm was summoned to the Admirals office once again. When he arrived Tiner told him to right in. He did as requested and the admiral told him to take a seat. The Admiral had avoided eye contact with him so far so Harm knew he was not going to like what was about to take place. "Harm" the admiral started, "I talked to both the Sec Nav and State and the answer is NO. They will not allow any people in country to look for our people. They claim to be on top of things but as far as I 'm concerned the only thing they are on top of is their hands. I'm sorry son, you can't go to find Mac or anyone else at this point in time."  
  
"Admiral this will leave me no choice but to reign my commission and go to find Mac on my own." Harm answered. "Harm you don't understand the situation. They are not granting any visas to the country, and we can't go in without one." the Admiral returned. "Sir, what can I do? I have to find her sir, I love her and I can't lose her now." Harm spoke as if he was a broken man. He fell into the chair behind him and put his face in his hands. "Harm, I don't have all the answerers. I know that if you're right about Mac's health, then you must stay strong and be where she can contact you if she can find a way. You will be the one she would call if she could I'm sure of it." said the Admiral, trying to reassure the man in front of him.  
  
The Admiral dismissed Harm and he returned to his office. He just knew something was going on with Mac and he had to find her if he could. But how was he going to manage it.  
  
As time continued on the weeks became months and the more Harm began to let himself go. He seemed to stop caring about everything that mattered. He even stopped asking to go to find Mac. He was in his office yelling to one of the aids about something when he heard his phone ring. As he picked up the receiver he heard a voice whisper his name. "Mac, Oh God Sarah is that you? Where are you Sarah? Are you alright?" he said into the receiver. "Harm help me I'm tired, but I'm alive. Harm I'm' . . . was all she said before the connection was lost. "Sarah . . . Sarah." . . . Harm yelled into the receiver. Harm slammed the phone down and went to see the Admiral. Without knocking Harm entered the Admirals office. Before the admiral could speak Harm explained how he had just spoke to Sarah on the phone. "Did she tell you where she was? Did you hear anything on the phone that might give us a clue where she might be held? Background noises, anything, Rabb? Come on Son think. This could be important." questioned the Admiral. "Sorry Sir. I just heard Sarah's voice she said she was tired but that she was alive. She was getting ready to say something else when the phone went dead. That's all I know Sir. I wish I had kept my cool and listened closer, but once I hared her voice, I guess my heart took over and my brain went on vacation."  
  
The phone call gave Harm a new sense of purpose he became the same old Rabb that he once was. He knew he had to stay strong for Sarah. The admiral was right, he would be the one she would try to contact. She tried once and he knew she would again. He would wait until he got the ok to go to find his Sarah. It may take some time, but he knew they would be together again. He could feel their connection stronger than ever now. Mac was right. She was going to come back to him, it would just take time that's all.  
  
It had been ten months since Mac left to go with Webb, and still there was no word on Mac and Gunny. Finally the Admiral had had enough. He was going to get some answers today or heads were going to roll. Harm had been holding his own pretty well since he had gotten the call from Mac but that was months ago and he hadn't heard from her again. Their connection was still there but it had been stronger in the previous months. The last few weeks the connection had grown weak again and he began to wonder if time was running out.  
  
As Harm sat in his office waiting for the Admirals return his phone rang. As he picked it up again Harm could hear static and then a voice again."Harm . . Harm. . . Can you hear me. . . I'm alright, We're alright. Help us . We are in a small village near Pilar Harm Help us. We need you. I have to go before they come back and me. . .I love you". Harm couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. His Sarah was still alive and she still loved him. He had to find the Admiral and tell him where they were. This time him could tell them exactly where they were.  
  
Harm went to Tiner and asked him to call the Admiral. He had information on Mac and Gunny and he knew their location. He had to let the Admiral know right away. Tiner made the calls to locate the Admiral. Once the admiral was found, Harm explained about the call and exactly word for word what Mac had said. "Admiral she said they were in Pilar, and that they were ok" Harm added. "Thanks Harm I will relay the information on to the higher ups and see if I shake some monkeys out of the trees. I will be back shortly, and I can guarantee you we are going on a little trip Commander. I hope you're bags are packed." replied the Admiral. "Yes Sir. I've been packed for ten long months Sir, and the bags are in my car. I'll be waiting for your return Sir." And with that Harm ended the call.  
  
The Admiral returned to his office and immediately started barking orders to his yeoman. "Tiner get me Commanders Rabb and Turner. Also book two flights to Paraguay for myself and Rabb. Cancel my meetings for the next few days Tiner. Tell them I am out of town."  
  
"Commanders Rabb and Turner reporting as ordered Sir" Harm said as they both entered the office together. "Commander Turner, I will be out of the office for a few days. It seems that Commander Rabb here, and myself are going on a little trip. You will be covering for me in my absence. If you need assistance I'm sure Lt. Roberts and Sims will be happy to help you. Questions?" asked the admiral. "No Sir" replied Sturgis. "Fine then. That will be all. Dismissed"  
  
Sturgis turned and left the office. He knew where they were going and why and he was happy for his friend. He was finally going after the woman he loved more than his own life and he knew that Harm would bring her home.  
  
0500LOCAL PILAR SOUTH OF FORMOSA  
  
Harm and the Admiral arrived in the early morning hours. The Admiral had used some of his contacts and had finally gotten the information about where Mac and Gunny were.  
  
"It seemed that once they were captured they were moved near Pilar right away. It was thought that by putting them in one of the small villages that they would be less likely to be found. But it seems they were spotted a few days ago, by our side and were trying to access the situation before they notified their superiors. Mac must have somehow got to a phone in the are and called you. Fortunately we were able to get some information on the phone call she made to the office from the some of Webb's spook pals at state. We didn't have an exact location but we knew the general area. We had our friends watching the area since Mac's call and they think they have her location narrowed down to a building on the outskirts of town. It belongs to one of the town officials so that's why there was a phone in the house." the Admiral explained.  
  
Harm could feel their connection stronger again and he knew she was close by. He had to be careful and remember his training so he would not risk anything happening to her while he was trying to get to her.  
  
They began a slow search of the house. They started in the basement and checked all the rooms one by one until they found a room Gunny and Webb were in. Harm went to Webb first at looked him in the eye. Webb knew what Harm was thinking and he knew Harm was right. Harm asked where Mac was and neither of them knew. They hadn't been able to see her for a long time. They had no idea of the days so they could only tell Harm it was about two months after there were taken since they last saw her.  
  
"If it had been that long since she saw them, how would she know that they were alright, Harm asked himself. She said they were alright." he thought to himself.  
  
The Gunny explained that there was not much of a security team in the house. If they were quick enough they might be able to find Mac and get out before they were discovered. The guards would not be down to feed them their first of two daily meals for several hours so they would not be reported missing until then. The four of them began their sweep of the house. Finally Mac was located in one of the back rooms on the first floor of the servants quarters. Most of the house staff was preparing the morning meals for the other occupants which had made it easier to search the rooms without being spotted.  
  
When Mac heard the noise at the door she immediately rose from her small cot in the corner of the room. When the door opened she noticed Harm standing there and she ran into his arms. "I knew you'd come for us Harm, I just knew it" she cried into his chest.  
  
Harm took her by the waist and told her to get going they had to leave before they were found out. "Wait" she said, as she ran to the cot and picked up her blanket rolled into what looked like a ball. "Mac forget the blanket. We can get one for you once you're out of here. Come on let's go" Harm commanded her.  
  
Mac didn't say anything more until they were out of the house and out of the village. Once they knew they were safe Harm took Mac into his arms and gave her a long awaited kiss. He went to pull her tighter into him when Mac told him to be careful. Harm thought that she was injured so he asked where she was hurt.  
  
"I'm not hurt Harm." As he looked at her, she could see the confusion on his face. Mac reached over with her other hand and began to peel away the rolled up blanket. Finally her secret was revealed. Inside the blanket there was a beautiful tiny little girl.  
  
"Whose baby is this?" asked the Admiral. "She's mine Sir" answered Mac.  
  
"Mac those animals hurt you? I'll kill every last one of them if I have to." Harm yelled  
  
"Harm quiet down before you wake her" Mac replied.  
  
"Webb didn't you try to stop them? And You Gunny where were you when this happened?" asked the Admiral.  
  
"Sir' the Gunny answered. The Colonel never showed any signs of that sort of thing happening while she was with us. Honest Sir. She was with us for over two months before they took her. She never said they forced themselves on her."  
  
Suddenly the tiny life in the blanket began to cry. "It's her feeding time gentlemen so if you'll excuse me". Mac turned and went to sit on a rock about fifteen feet away. Harm turned away and began to stare out over the vast country side, he had no idea of what he was going to say to help Mac deal with this child born to her while she was a prisoner. Once the baby finished nursing Mac returned to the group. Harm looked at Mac and asked what the name of her child was.  
  
"I never named her, Harm. I wanted to leave it up to her father to name her" was Mac's reply. At that moment his blood ran clod and he turned away from her. How could she think of such a thing after being forced to commit such an act and then have to bare this mans child. Mac noticed his indifference and thought she needed to explain some things about her captors and this child in private.  
  
"Harm can I have a moment of your time in private please/" she asked him.  
  
Harm excused himself from the others as he followed her to a spot where they could talk without being overheard. "Harm This child was conceived out of love not lust. Her father did not force himself on me. It was consensual, and I might add it was the best night of my life." Harm felt his world about to come down when she held the baby out to him.  
  
"Harm this child is our child. She was conceived the night we spent together. I didn't know I was pregnant right away. I thought I was sick with the flu. The first time I called you I tried to tell you I was pregnant but the phone call was cut off. Once my captors found out that I was expecting they took out of the cellar and put my in the room where you found us. Webb and Gunny never knew because I never got a chance to tell them. There was a elderly lady that was the family cook. She felt sorry for me and tried to help me. It was with her help I was able to contact you. I wasn't even sure Webb and Gunny were even alive anymore Harm. But this is our child Harm and I will understand if you're not ready to be with us. I will take care of her on my own, somehow'.  
  
And with that she walked away. Harm looked down at the life he held in his hands. She was a beautiful little thing that much he was certain. She had her mothers color and hair and her mother's nose and mouth. Then when the little one opened her eyes he knew at once. There for all to see were those Rabb green eyes. She then made a face and what appeared to be a smile and Harm could tell she would have her Daddy's smile too. "Well your mommy wants your daddy to name you, so how about we get started on finding a name for you little one". After Harm thought a while he walked up behind Mac and called her by her given name. "Sarah" he called, "our daughter has something to tell her mother." She turned to see Harm with his flyboy grin and his daughter sitting propped up in her daddy's arms with what she could swear was that same grin her daddy had. "She wants to tell we have come up with a name we both like and want to see if you like it too."  
  
Mac had tears of joy in her eyes as she realized that Harm was proud to be the father of this tiny life that God had entrusted to them. "I wanted to name her after some one who had courage to fight for what they thought was right in this world ,and someone I knew who could show her how to love and be understanding. I came up with two of the strongest names I know Patricia Sarah Rabb. What do you think. My mom and both of my Sarah's, the strongest women I know."  
  
Mac put her arms around Harm and kissed him again this time both were mindful of the little girl.  
  
They both returned to the other three and Harm still had on his smile. He took the little girl in his arms and just like a proud papa announced to the group of three that it was his child that Mac had given birth to, and not that of her captors. They had treated her kindness while she was carrying his child.  
  
Harm and Mac were congratulated by the three and then it was time to go. There would be time for all the details once they were on their way home and more time to celebrate the birth of their child.  
  
Once they were on the plane back to the states, the Admiral looked at Harm with Mac asleep in his arms on one side of him and his daughter asleep in his arm on the other. With a smile on his face he looked at Harm and said "Hell Rabb don't you ever do anything the easy way?"  
  
"Sir?" questioned Harm  
  
"After years of denying your feelings for one another, you two share one night together. After which she takes off to parts unknown to do whatever, and then she gets captured, imprisoned and gives birth. Couldn't you two just get married, get pregnant, give birth in JAG Headquarters like everyone else?" he teased the younger officer.  
  
"Yes Sir. I'll see what I can do about that the next time around." and with that Harm closed his eyes and joined his family in for a much needed nap.  
  
THE END 


End file.
